Truth Or Dare
by Kitty1969
Summary: Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon become embroiled in the high profile case of the Espinoza crime family. With this notorious narcotics gang all but locked up for the foreseeable future, the only member still tasting freedom is eldest brother Raul, until Jane uncovers his whereabouts, he and Lisbon then find themselves in hiding...So, how to pass the time?
1. Chapter 1

" **NO...ABSOLUTELY NOT...No freakin' way**...are you out of your god damn mind"? Lisbon shrieked, leaping to her feet, anymore petulant and she would have resembled a truculent toddler.

Special agent J.J LaRoche sighed heavily, hysterics he has expected, but not from Senior Agent Lisbon, his keen eagle-eyes wandered across the room to the CBI's most unconventional employee, the completely unpredictable Patrick Jane, consultant extraordinaire, who was currently lounging on the couch in the corner, observing proceedings with a bemused smirk on his handsome features.

" **Sit Down Agent**..."! he boomed out forebodingly, making a picture on the wall behind himself, shudder on it's nail " This is non-negotiable...Yourself and Mr Jane here..." Jane's smile broadened at the sheer venom in his superiors voice, it was no secret LaRoche couldn't stand the sight of him " You are the chief prosecution witnesses to this case, I do not need to spell it out to someone of your experience, that it is imperative that the pair of you are protected until the accused takes the stand"?

" But...Sir with all due respect...it's fact that the Espinoza family work alone, it's all in-house and Raul is the final piece in the puzzle...he's under lock and key in Folsom...they don't farm out contracts...who the hell is gonna come looking for Jane and I...huh"? she reasoned but she could see from the steely glint in LaRoche's eye, that argument was futile,

" Teresa...The FBI and indeed Homeland Security deem it necessary that you are taken into protective custody as soon as possible...The longer you stand here arguing with me, the less time you have to gather up a few belongings before you will be escorted to an unspecified location".

He had hoped that there would be enough finality in his tone to silence his fired up agent, but the threat just seemed to ignite further fury.

" _Awwww c'mon Sir_...Jane and I would be of more use right here at CBI...holing us up in the middle of nowhere, just takes operatives away from their duties...How do you know their clean huh..."! she pitched more in hope than expectation " Dirty cops...read about it all the time" she ended matter-of-factly, this time a glower was forthcoming, LaRoche's chins wobbling as his patience finally ran out,

" Wit-Sec...yourself and Mr Jane..._non-negotiable..._".

Patrick Jane watched in total amusement as his sparky superior stamped her booted foot in dissent and cursed audibly under her breath and it took all of his powers of resolve not to snigger. He silently conceded that being holed up in the middle of nowhere, with him, was probably Lisbon's idea of a living nightmare, but he wasn't going any place any time soon, solitude had always been a good friend of his, so disappearing off the face of the earth was something else he knew he would be excel at, but Lisbon looked genuinely tortured at the thought, so as usual he jumped in to try and ease the burden for her, he found himself trying to make life simpler for Teresa any chance he got these days, god knows she had gone all out for him.

" Er...could I make a suggestion"? Jane interjected hand raised to draw all eyes to himself and LaRoche's mountain-like shoulders sagged,

" **NO...**"! he and Lisbon chorused to a sigh of resignation from the consultant,

" Would you at least hear me out..._Sheeeesh!_ what I was going to say...before you both jumped the gun and shot me down in flames..." his ever so slightly play school tone didn't wash with the special agent,

" Your point Mr Jane...time is of the essence here"! LaRoche drawled but Jane was not to be put off,

" As you know...I'm not one to...toot my own trumpet..."

" Oh no...not you..._never..._"! Lisbon muttered sarcastically but he pressed on unperturbed,

" I think we will all agree that had I not concealed myself in the closet in Raul Espinoza's flea pit of an office, when, if I may say so...certain FBI agents sat around outside trying to decide whether to pose as customers or shock and awe the place with..." he rolled his eyes a little theatrically " _Smoke bombs_...times must be hard if the greatest law enforcement agency in this fine country are resorting to such school boy tactics..."?

" **JANE**..."! Lisbon snarled " You are really not helping..." he tutted furiously before continuing,

" I'm just trying to point out that the bust would have happened two hours earlier, _without_ the need for Lisbon to be involved...had the boys and girls at the FBI got their thumb's out of their ass..."

" Jane...if there is a point to all this...spit it out will you..."! she huffed impatiently and he favoured her with the most irritating, serene stare, she should have known, Jane was a master at building a scene, he was wasted in the criminal justice system, she often had visions of him in a garish Hawaiian shirt flouncing around an old school theatre calling everyone _Dahling_ and directing Gilbert & Sullivan operetta's...

" I'm merely saying that Raul Espinoza...if he is going to exact revenge on anyone in this building, it would be me...I was the one he found hiding in his closet...I was the one who...borrowed his finest blend Colombian coffee...I doubt he will ever forgive me for that_...$100 dollars a kilo_...definitely a reason to kill..." he wittered to more distain " He barely saw Agent Lisbon, she busted down that door like a hurricane, he was turned around and slammed on the desk before he got chance to draw breath...surely she doesn't need to be incarcerated with me..._for god knows how long..._so, that said...I will gladly fall on my sword and go to whatever hidey hole the United States criminal justice system deem necessary"? he added helpfully, flashing a rather doubtful looking Lisbon a dazzling smile, LaRoche however remained unimpressed by such an act of gallantry.

" Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon...Mr Jane...you will both be taken into protective custody in exactly two hours time, I suggest you return to your respective homes, pack whatever you might need..._contact nobody_...and I repeat...not a living soul and return here for 7pm this evening, where you will be escorted to an unspecified safe house" Lisbon's eyes widened with abject horror,

" **WOAH!** Wait a god damn minute...you mean together...you're sending us to the same place...together"?

" Why of course...as you most frugally pointed out...did you not...putting you in the same safe house, saves on resources...",

" Yeah but...Sir"!

" Agent...I have wasted far more time than necessary on briefing you..." Teresa gulped, she absolutely hated having no control whatsoever over any given situation and made a habit never to get herself into such predicaments...losing her liberty was one thing, losing it with Patrick Jane was something else entirely, and the maddening thing was, as she shot him a sideways glance, he appeared to be revelling in such an outcome...and it was this fact alone that unnerved her more than anything...spending god knows how long, who knows where, probably in the middle of nowhere with Patrick Jane.

Gathering her wits about her Lisbon suddenly had a brainwave...back up! She needed back up...surely if she could swing it so that one of her own team accompanied them to this safe house, she could avoid the crazy notions in her head, the bizarre little fantasies which had been creeping into even her waking thoughts about said consultant...she cleared her throat, more out of hope than expectation.

" Sir...I would like one of my agents on the team...Cho if he can be spared...I'm not sayin' I don't trust the FBI but both Jane and I would feel a hell of a lot better if we could see a familiar fac..."

" Oh hey! it makes no odds to me" Jane slipped in affably and she turned and fired a death stare at him to which he pulled a face and rolled his eyes at,

" Why are you making this ten times more difficult than it needs to be Agent"? LaRoche spluttered indignantly,

" Put Cho on the detail and I won't say another word" her request was considered for all of two seconds,

" Agent Cho will accompany the pair of you out to the drop, he will not however be part of guard detail, he is a recognised CBI agent and therefore would draw attention to your location...and that, is my final word"! he ended with a resolute wobble of his chins, Teresa sank back onto her chair with a wail of disgust, Patrick Jane however remained in his chair, gazing thoughtfully into space...already planning their entertainment, what they would eat, if their provisions allowed...and most of all he vowed to find out exactly what it was about being alone with himself, that made Teresa Lisbon so god damn nervous?

If there was one thing Teresa Lisbon hated more than anything whilst in a car, well ok two things, one was not driving the vehicle in question and the second, was being sat beside someone who constantly fiddled with a cell phone, and that was almost as irritating as someone listening to an I-pod so loud, that the music bled out from the tight fitting ear pieces.

So there she sat, strapped in the back seat of a federal SUV being driven through pitch black countryside, with Patrick Jane beside her, fiddling about with the cell phone LaRoche had given them...How the hell had he ended up with something so precious anyway..._Oh you have serious control issues Lisbon, you really have to get those sorted out,_ she muttered to herself...but the flickering screen beside her proved to be so much of a distraction she couldn't bear it, she gave Jane's shoulder a nudge and leaned a little closer, not wanting to attract the attentions of the sumo-sized FBI agent riding alongside Agent Cho, who was driving.

" _Jane_..."! she hissed into the inky blackness,

" _Mmmmhmmm_..."

" For crying out loud...what on earth are you doing with that cell...if you run the battery down _so help me_..."! he paused for a few seconds and turned to fix his weary eyes on her, a stretched patience sort of a sigh escaping him,

" I do believe that's why LaRoche gave me a charger with it"? he sassed back to another scowl,

" Yeh well...just...stop fiddling will you..."!

" _Woman!_ I do not fiddle...when have you _ever _seen me fiddle with anything"? disdain this time, dripping from every vowel and consonant,

" Phrttt! Where the hell do you want me to start"? a sarcastic chuckle followed,

" Well...I am a fantastic fiddler...even though I do say so myself...and this..." he paused and squinted towards the agents in the front seats of the vehicle, Cho...engrossed in his book, Special Agent Malone...eyes fixed on the dark road ahead " This should give us some idea of where we are being taken"? despite the darkness, there was no mistaking just how impressed his superior was, Lisbon's eyes twinkled with approval,

" Are you sure"?

" _Mmmhmmm_...you just gotta love Google Maps",

" _Sooo_...where do Google Maps have us positioned"? she muttered,

" _Hmmmmm_...we're heading North East...my guess is...their taking us to Cedar Canyon...a rather nice spot on the Green River, perfectly secluded...I can't see any cocaine smuggling crime lord bothering to go looking for us up there"? Lisbon sighed in defeat,

" _Ohhh great..._cut off from the outside world...and surrounded by nature..._fan-tas-tic_..." Jane frowned and turned to observe her once more, for the first time in close on nine years, Teresa Lisbon looked anything but the kick ass superwoman he had come to rely on,

" Why so glum huh...fresh air, mother nature in all her glory..."? this time she wrinkled her nose, her _very_ cute little nose.

" I don't do nature Jane...I've lived my entire life in the big smoke...I don't like bugs...I don't do green...I don't like hiking, not that their gonna let us out of wherever it is their putting us...This is just glorified camping...and I fucking hate to camp...",

" _Meh_...You may not like all those things now my dear, but believe me, when we're done with this...you will at least learn to appreciate it..._oh!_ and if the Feds think their keeping me locked up 24 hours a day when there are places to see and explore...they are very much mistaken"

" Jane...what part of Wit-sec do you not understand"! this time he glared balefully back at her,

" Obviously a hell of a lot more than you do Agent Lisbon..."

" Oh please...don't be a smart ass with me right now..."

" Wit-Sec Lisbon..._Wit-Sec_...not house arrest...we're under Wit-Sec...now ok I may not be one of your high falluting CBI special operatives...but even I know that means you can go outside and smell fresh air...see blue sky and hear the birds sing...Jeeze...how long have you been doing this job"! Teresa sat there in the dark, her entire body sizzling with indignity, _How many times! _She berated herself...How many times had she gone in to bat against Patrick Jane and been made to look like a complete amateur..._fucking smart ass_...God! this incarceration was going to be a living nightmare.

Her black mood deepened into an all out depression the second they pulled up outside the most hideously romantic looking bolt hole the FBI could have found for them...Lisbon could have sworn she saw Cho snigger to himself, lips twitching into a truly filthy smirk...she didn't even wanna contemplate what he would report back to Rigsby and Van Pelt once back in Sacramento.

Jane however, despite it being close on midnight, pitch dark and creepier than a dingy back alleyway in downtown Sac...Jane was in his element...skipping to unload the car, almost snatching the key from the FBI operative and he was inside the cabin before she had dragged her tired carcass out of the SUV.

Teresa stood and surveyed her surroundings through heavy, sleepy eyes...she was beyond tired now, every sinew ached, every nerve was on edge...but the baffling thing was...she knew it had nothing to do with being in Wit-Sec...she'd half lied to Jane about hating the countryside...and had she been on a romantic weekend away with a hot male friend...Cedar Canyon would have been perfect...Her heart felt like lead...why could she not have been here with a hot, sexy...male friend? Her brain physically screamed at her as she watched Jane gallantly taking her suitcase up the stairs..._But Teresa, you are here with a hot sexy male friend...and you know it!_

It didn't matter how much Teresa tried to deny it...she seriously fancied the ass off Patrick Jane...It had been creeping up on her for months. No woman could have failed to fall for his charms, he had a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms, his eyes were the colour of the ocean, and he was smart...

At first she had brushed his attributes off, telling herself he was simply pretty...she didn't do pretty boys...and he wasn't smart...he was fucking smug...to the point of being annoying...but as the months went by...Nah! there was no denying it...she went into work each morning craving his cheery _Good Morning's!_ The day couldn't start till she heard his soft un-mistakable Mid-West burr...she felt alive the second he fixed his twinkly green eyes upon her, teasing her until she would swear he could read her mind and knew what she had been doing the evening before...

A scarlet flame would crawl up her neck, into her cheeks and the hairs on the back of her neck would stand to attention...God! what if he really could read minds...Patrick Jane would know that she had spent the evening before...pleasuring herself, with his handsome face, sexy smile and the ultra firm, taught body she often imagined under his finely cut suits in her head...this was usually the point Lisbon barked out orders to her team and stomped back to her office, slammed the door and sat behind her desk, using it as cover as she slipped her fingers between her thighs to try and satiate the painful throbbing that had erupted...cursing her consultant for being so unbelievable do-able.

Her eyes wandered around the beautiful lounge room she found herself in, it screamed intimacy back at her, the glorious over stuffed couches...she snapped her eyes shut the second the thought of she and Jane writhing frantically on it entered her head...The log burning fire...Oh god...there they were on the rug before it...his stunningly lithe body bathed in the glow of the embers as she stroked her trembling fingers all over him...

Grizzling Teresa stomped through to the kitchen...no chance she was climbing the stairs where there would no doubt be bedrooms with beds the size of California in them and spa tubs big enough for two people to fuck in no problem...Kitchen...safe environment...utensils...nothing sexy about frying skillets and...knives and forks..._Oh dear god!_ She whimpered under her breath..._Would you look at the size of this_...her hand reached out to smooth over the surface of a handmade oak table it must have been all of eight feet long..._I could bang his brains out on that_...Teresa mused before aiming a slap at her forehead and busying herself with the kettle.

After giving herself a hell of a talking to, Teresa had ventured up the pine staircase, Jane, she knew was probably already questioning her mood, he analysed everything and she really didn't want to give him any more ammunition...bottom line, she and Patrick were friends, they were in this together...acting like a spoiled child was just gonna peak his interest, then he would start digging...she paused at the top of the stairs...took a deep breath to steady her pulse and then called out to check his whereabouts.

Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all? Teresa contemplated as she sat beside Patrick at a respectable distance an hour later, both nursing steaming mugs of cocoa...aimlessly watching the flames lick at the grate in the fire which he had set ablaze within seconds...

He was good company, he really had no clue how she felt about him...and with his past, Teresa doubted he would ever be in a position to reciprocate...she stole a glance at him catching Jane in profile and her heart began to trip mercilessly again...who was she kidding, even if Jane was remotely interested, she knew...there was no way on earth she could follow through...Teresa Lisbon really had no clue about giving or receiving affection...her tummy fluttered with disappointment...Teresa Lisbon really had no clue about love or being loved...it scorched her from the inside...the veil descended again, her mood darkened...and as if by magic Patrick turned to her, finding her glaring into her mug...

What on earth was eating his beautiful superior up inside...a secretive smile twitched the corner of his lips...only a matter of time before she gave it up to him...In fact she was gonna give everything she had up to him...of that he had no doubt!

Patrick Jane had gone to bed plotting...plotting his next move, fleshing out his tactics for opening up his beautiful superior. Teresa Lisbon he knew, despite his uncanny knack of getting under people's skin, drawing them out of the shadows of their sub-conscious, she was gonna be a whole new proposition...She was a very tough cookie, as tough as they came and Jane fully expected resistance all the way.

At the same time he knew she was totally worth it, she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever met...His heart wrenched with guilt as his long deceased wife entered his thoughts...but after a moment of second thought he back tracked...He knew now that if he wished to move on with his life, he had to unlock the key to his heart, and that key was sulky, sultry and oh so sexy Teresa Lisbon.

He'd seriously though that hot, soothing cocoa would begin that process, and after seeing Teresa curled up on the couch, all cosy and mesmerised by the flickering flames, he was almost certain that at the very least she had finally relaxed in his company...and for a few minutes it looked like his chocolate ruse had worked...but it was obvious she was wrestling with something and by the time they turned in, she was sullen again, avoiding eye contact, muttering a hasty and awkward _Good Night!_ As they parted company.

Patrick was baffled, he knew she had a tendency for being unpredictably moody, but even he had never seen a woman's mood swing the full 360 in the space of a few minutes and definitely not under the influence of chocolate?

Patrick hoped when he woke to glorious autumnal sunshine the next morning, a stunning blue haze from the towering pine trees cloaking the canyon below the cabin that Teresa would be well rested and relaxed, but when she shuffled into the kitchen hollow eyed and just as surly as the evening before, his heart sank.

Things did not improve over breakfast despite the FBI cramming the cupboards with the most delicious foods, including Lisbon's favourite coffee blend, and Jane rustling up the fluffiest of scrambled eggs, she remained totally unresponsive.

Patrick had always prided himself on his patience, but a comforting touch to the shoulder, a warm and gentle smile, a jaunty riposte was not gonna cut it this time...after an hour of being sighed and grunted at, even Jane had to concede defeat...he rarely made it out of the city, this had been an unexpected treat and he sure as hell wasn't gonna spend the duration of their stay, cooped up with a snarling female. _Meh!_ If Teresa Lisbon wanted to stew, she could do it on her own time, in her own company..he needed air...fresh air...and tonnes of it.

" Er...and where are you going"? she barked as Jane made his way back into the sunny kitchen, small back pack in hand, her foot tapping impatiently on the wooden floor boards below it, Patrick turned as he carefully folded back the sleeves on the pale blue Chambery shirt he wore, this was after Teresa had gotten over the shock of seeing him wearing casual clothes, _perfectly fitting black denim jeans_...he smiled patiently,

" Why, it's a beautiful day...sun's up...I can smell pine...I'm going out to embrace the wilderness" he added a touch theatrically, she gulped, momentarily at a loss,

" _Your going out?_ on who's say so"?

" _Woman!_ How old do you think I am...I think I'm perfectly capable of taking myself out for a walk in the woods..._Jeeze..._"! he muttered as he stooped to check his shoe laces were tied tightly enough,

" And...and _what about me..._"? she questioned, throat tightening at the thought of being alone,

" Well...as far as I see it you have two options Teresa...you can either grab your rain coat, slip on some appropriate footwear and come out with me...or, you can stay right here and drown in whatever it is that has made you such poor company for the last twelve hours" a gasp escaped, pure indignation, her chest rose, breasts puffed out,

" _Excuse me_..."! he shot her a glance,

" _Oh you heard me just fine_...you have been a complete misery since we set off last night...I really have no clue what it is you despise so much about spending time alone in my company...so I shall make life a whole lot easier for you Teresa...enjoy your own company, you sure as hell aint about to enjoy mine" with a jaunty wink he was off, she stood open mouthed, the wind completely knocked out of her sails as Patrick strode to the back door and within a second...he was gone.

The silence was deafening and Teresa regretted her actions and most of all, her words the second Jane left. She slumped into the nearest chair, cheeks ablaze...He must think I am a complete moron? She groaned...If she kept this up he would suss her out for sure.

But the bottom line was, Patrick Jane made her nervous, he made her hyper-sensitive, he made her feel completely crazy...she couldn't show him any weakness, she could not crumble, she mustn't give in because she knew full well that she couldn't follow through, everything her heart and her head were telling her to do...logic was telling her it was probably the worst idea in the world.

Jane returned mid-afternoon to find Lisbon had perked up...well, she'd gone from un-responsive and surly to chippy and efficient and...Meh! business-like, which in his opinion, wasn't all that much of an improvement, but there was some life in the depths of her sulky emerald green eyes for a change.

She cooked, succulent lamb chops and fresh garden vegetables, they drank a beautifully smooth Cabernet, this alone should have mellowed the mood, but then she sat and pushed her food around her plate and even his attempts at gentle conversation was an effort...Jane absolutely hated feeling powerless, he could always get some kind of a fix on anyone in his company, but Lisbon, right that second, had him foxed and he really didn't like it.

After standing by her side washing up in complete silence save for the water being sloshed about, he muttered an excuse and turned in early, it was barely 9pm, he sure as hell wasn't tired but he was bored...out of his mind. He thrived on stimulation, he really didn't like being made to feel like he was the cause of such anxiety...He was resolved, if the atmosphere didn't improved tomorrow...Jane knew he would need to take action, he wasn't cruel, he didn't want Lisbon to suffer a moment longer.

She greeted him with a smile at the breakfast table the next morning, Patrick's heart soared, he had his Teresa back, she had finally thawed, well...the ice cap had sprung a leak and was slowly dripping...she could manage a smile without her face cracking and she managed chit chat without grinding her teeth...and when she suggested a trip up to Cedar Rapids to check out the renowned farmers market...Patrick jumped at the chance, maybe he could put his plan into action after all?

Teresa however was driving with her brakes on...she couldn't deny, it felt like the most natural thing in the world, strolling around the colourful market in the sunshine, with Patrick...In a way they had been a couple, joined at the hip for years, longer than some people stayed married for.

Watching Jane shop was an experience in itself...he asked really intelligent questions of the stall holders about their produce, he picked fruits up, he squeezed and sniffed...he tasted...and he did it all with an elegant sensuality.

The second her heart tripped giddily at the sight of the sunshine highlighting his curls, she turned away, when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end from watching his sexy long fingers curling around apples, gently squeezing avocado's to test for ripeness, she busied herself with the items for sale at the next stall along...Just as soon as she felt herself begin to tumble under his spell...she slammed her brakes on...so hard that she almost left skid marks.

By the time Jane and Lisbon returned to their bolt hole late afternoon, Teresa was almost her usual self, Patrick still got the impression she was dancing on egg shells but the twinkle of mischief was back in her eyes and she was replying in more than one syllable which had to be an improvement...when he suggested they cooked dinner together, she was all for it...lucky for her, she had no clue that this was all part of his master plan...


	2. Chapter 2

Jane found cooking a pleasure...in more ways than one, preparing food could be incredibly sensuous, it required a certain amount of tactility...it wasn't until Teresa had spent nearly an hour being mesmerised by his long dextrous fingers as they fondled..._yes!_ there was no other word for it...he fondled food, stretching to reach the over head cupboards, drew her attention to his lithe figure...the sneaky bastard had probably purposely loosened his belt so his shirt rode up from the waist of his jeans so she got a glimpse of toned tummy as he stretched...again her eyes averted, well, after she had taken a good long gawp and felt her heart trip with longing.

Dinner however was a success...Teresa finally forgot her feelings, her longing and her desires and lost herself in conversation...Patrick really was great company, fighting against this was pointless because it was a fact...he was engaging, bashfully charming and incredibly funny ...something she had never actually taken time to notice...her sides hurt from chuckling by the time the dishes had been stacked in the sink...his keen powers of observation giving him the low down on what was occurring behind the scenes at the CBI...she lost count of the amount of times she spat out a _Get out of here!_ Or gusped at who Jane believed to be having an affair _No freakin' way!_ graced the air on a number of occasions.

" Oh god Jane..._seriously!_ stop...I'm gonna pee my panties...seriously..." she choked after a rather ribald remark about LaRoche allegedly trying his luck with the new mail man...Jane swearing on anything holy that Bradley was gay...as was LaRoche..._C'mon...any guy weighing over 250 pounds who lived with a lap dog had to be gay_...Patrick paused an incorrigible smirk on his lips as he took a swig from his beer bottle, Teresa replacing her empty bottle on the solid wood coffee table before herself,

" Hey...it's just nice to see you smile again...to hear you laugh, is a bonus" he complimented as he turned to fix his ocean green eyes upon her once more, she looked so incredibly beautiful, cosy and rested a glow in her cheeks from the sunshine earlier and the alcohol " In fact...you should smile more often my dear...it totally suits you" her eyes dropped, her fingers fiddling a little awkwardly with some fringing on the cushion beside her,

" Oh...I didn't realise I was such a misery"? she murmured a little self consciously, starting violently when his gentle fingers caressed her chin, tipping her face upwards once more,

" It wasn't a criticism Teresa...I'm merely stating a fact...you have the prettiest eyes when you smile...and a charming blush to your cheeks...it's very becoming" she swallowed nervously,

" Umm...well..._thank you..._I guess"? she stammered until a secretive smile began to twitch at Jane's lips and a frown followed " What..._I saw that_..."! she accused and his eyes went round with innocence.

" _What._..I never said a thing"!

" You didn't need to...you did _that_ thing..."!

" _What thing..._"? he protested,

" That..._that smirk_...that irritating..._I know something you don't know_ thing"! a nonchalant shrug followed,

" _Meh..._I was just thinking that had you not reverted back to the Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon that I know and love..." he slowly, deliberately reached forward, turning her empty beer bottle on it's side, every movement fluid, slow motion, making sure that her attention was solely on himself " Had you not behaved yourself this evening...I was gonna have to resort to truly desperate measures to remedy this" Teresa watched the bottle as it twizzled around on the table top,

" Huh...what do you mean"? she questioned a little nervously as the bottle neck came to rest pointing firmly at herself,

" What it is you law enforcement officers say...we have ways of making you talk"? a snigger rang out,

" Jane...that was the Gestapo"!

" Meh..._same difference..._" a playful slap to the shoulder was forthcoming

" I figured that if I couldn't get you to engage in conversation with me this evening...I had two choices...either phone LaRoche and beg him to move me...I hate the thought that I make you nervous or uncomfortable..."

" No Jane I..._it's not that_...you don't..._really_...you don't"! she insisted with more vehemence than she had intended but he shot her a knowing smile,

" _Soooo_...my other option was..." again the bottle was sent skittering and she felt her throat go dry, realisation dawning " So the only thing left was a game of spin the bottle...which I would shamelessly rig, so that I could ask you countless questions which I've been dying to ask you ever since we first met" this time she broke into a smile without even thinking about it,

" Spin the bottle..._c'mon!_ how old are we...twelve? besides...if you think I'm stupid enough to get into a game of truth or dare with you...you must be out of your mind"? again she was greeted with nonchalance,

" Yeah...I kinda figured that would be your response, which is why I was about to call La Roche..." his gaze met her own, startlingly direct " I knew you would run a mile at the very suggestion...truth or dare..._far too revealing_...that would mean being open...and honest with me...something I feel you have been trying to avoid since the second we arrived here"? he challenged sneakily, Lisbon's emerald green eyes narrowed on demand, her lower lip falling into the perfect pout, which just served to make her ten times more desirable,

" _Ohhhhh_ don't you dare pull that one on me Patrick Jane...I can be as open and honest as the next person...",

" No you can't Lisbon..."

" _I so can_...how can you possibly sit there and pass judgement on me..."! she blustered hotly " When you...you are almost vacuum packed..."!

" _Phrtttt!_ What's left for me to spill...My life, as I have said on many occasions, is the most tragic public sob story anyone will ever read...",

" _Oh give me a break!_ We're not talking about Red John here...we're not talking about you losing your wife, your family...You figured, rightly or wrongly...that my mood since we left Sacramento...was all to do with you..._what a surprise?_ So...you think getting me blitzed and seducing me into truth or dare will get me to open up, to spill my inner most thoughts...and hopefully, if you're lucky...flatter your ego along the way..._Oh my god_...you are _sooooooo _far wide of the mark mister...it's laughable"! she hooted imperiously as Jane sat there, watching and listening to her demonstrative tirade with a devilish twinkle in his eyes,

" _Oh really_..."?

" Yes really...in fact..._spin away!_ I will answer anything you wanna know...I...I've got nothing to hide...especially not from you...and I'm always up for a dare..." she sniped with faux bravado and a mask of surprise filled his handsome face,

" _Anything_...oh come now..."?

" **ANYTHING**"! she spat back " But know this...truth or dare works both ways Jane...if you want me to open up to you...to be brutally honest with you...if I ask you anything in return, that makes you uncomfortable...or just a teeny weeny bit awkward...you will answer me..._god damn it..._"!

Her passion had taken Patrick by surprise...for the last two days he'd tried everything to get to the bottom of her anxiety...now she was offering it up to him on a plate, the only problem was, Had she outwitted him this time? unearthing her darkest, filthiest secrets...meant he had to reciprocate...blood swept through every nerve and sinew bringing him to life...his eyes roved greedily over the beautiful woman sat beside him..._God!_ this was gonna be worth it...He had no doubt...he'd promised himself...if he ever got Teresa Lisbon alone...if he ever managed to get under her skin and into her soul, if she was ever brave enough to bare everything to him...he had promised himself...she was the woman he wanted to be his future and he would tell her so, in no uncertain terms...he just sat praying to god that he had read her right over the last few months and she was gonna tell him what he longed to hear.

Teresa was so nervous now her entire body seemed to be quivering, Jane had been a closed book romantically...on the surface, sexually he had ceased to function. Calamitous dates with self-proclaimed psychic Kristina Frye, flirtations with two women who turned out to be criminals, he had a phenomenal record of late...not!

But one thing she did know about Patrick from working so closely with him, he didn't do anything without a reason, _sure_, he skirted around things, buried stuff he didn't want to deal with...but there was no way on earth he would have suggested something so criminally revealing as truth or dare, if he hadn't already figured her out...and wasn't about to admit his own feelings...this thought alone sent her headlong into panic..._Oh nooo!_ What had she set herself up for...was it too late to back out?

She groaned inwardly as the bottle neck came to a halt facing her again, a quick glance at Patrick and she was relieved to find he wasn't looking smug...she couldn't stand him looking smug, his features were soft, beguiling and his eyes warm and inviting...and she fixed on his kissable lips as he went to speak..._I wonder if I should say dare...and then hope he'll kiss me?_ she pondered.

" You don't believe you deserve to be loved..._do you_..."? he murmured gently which caught Teresa off guard momentarily...having expected him to jump straight in with..._Why have you been such a complete bitch to me these last few day, why didn't you just say you wanted to fuck? _her skin prickled with the onslaught of goose bumps, swallowing hard to relieve the tension in her throat,

" I...I wouldn't say that Ja..."

" Patrick..._c'mon._..call me Patrick huh...we're not in work now"? he coerced gently and she nodded, nervously rubbing her tired eyes,

" It's not that...I just figure that...I'm 33...maybe all the hearts n flowers have passed me by"?

" Do you like hearts and flowers"? she fell shy again,

" You show me a woman who doesn't...I guess it's just been so long now that I figured...I'm gonna be alone...I'm probably destined to be someone's buddy...I don't actually think men find me feminine...then again...look at the state of me..." she added mournfully " Not exactly many men's idea of a raging sex object" Patrick allowed his eyes to wander slowly over her slender frame, dying to tell her this was to the contrary,

" You don't think you turn men on Teresa"? a choked giggle rang out,

" Nope..."! that was the end of that line of questioning " Go on...I think it's time to spin again"? she encouraged and he sighed, _You're not gonna get away with that answer Agent Lisbon_...a cry of derision followed as the bottle fell on her again " **Doh!** _What a surprise_...you're a charlatan Patrick Jane, that bottle is so rigged...go on..._what's next_..."?

" When was the last time you got laid"? _straight in there, no messing about,_ Teresa starting to worry, surely to god Jane hadn't been sat on that battered old couch for months on end, having these kinda thoughts about her? her mouth fell open a puff of amazement following,

" _Are you serious..._"?

" _Deadly_...can you remember that far back"? she immediately began to look for a means of escape...this was so not a good idea, she went to stand up,

" _You can go fuck yourself_..."! he sniggered filthily, a hand shooting out to grab her arm, halting her,

" I imagine you do that a lot"!

" **JANE...**_c'mon._**..**"! she whined a little petulantly,

" Answer the question Teresa...you signed up for this...I didn't have you down as a quitter" she scowled at him before her eyes wandered from side to side as she mentally counted the days...well ok, she counted the weeks_...fuck it..._months...was it really that long ago?

" _Ummm_...I don't recall"

" Not good enough..._c'mon woman!_ When did you last get laid...when did a man...or a woman for that matter, take you to bed and fuck your brains out..."?

" I can't freakin' remember...ok...satisfied"! she spat,

" Well...your obviously not"? he retorted and she sat there drowning in her embarrassment,

" So...can you remember..."? she fired back and Patrick wagged a finger at her,

" _Soooo_ not your turn to ask me".

" _God._..this is utterly pointless...I'm not gonna get anything out of you...you've probably weighted the fucking bottle so it lands on me every time" he shook his head patiently,

" I swear Teresa...the second you win a spin...you can ask me anything, I aint holding back...I've got nothing to lose...so...when was the last time you got laid...boned...had your brains fucked out...whatever metaphor you prefer"? she actually felt herself wince, never having heard Jane use such crude terms...but at the same time, her pussy quivered with arousal..._god damn it_ he sounded so hot when he did...

" You know fine well when it was and who had the privilege" his eyebrows rose in surprise,

" Oh...so you did sleep with Walter..._interesting..._"? she cocked her head to one side and studied him,

" Are you jealous...huh"? his eyes twinkled mercilessly,

" _Surprised_..."

" Surprised...why"?

" He doesn't seem your type"?

" Who says I have a type"? he pondered this for a few seconds and conceded she had a point,

" _Hmmmmm_...You have always struck me as the kind of woman who...who needs to be challenged both mentally and physically..._ergo._..sexually as well..."?

" So...you don't think that Walter...had the goods between the sheets huh"? male pride kicked in, Jane puffing his chest out a little,

" Er...well..._no not really_, he comes across as vain_...preening_...a show off materially...big houses, big yachts moored in the most expensive of locations...showering women with sparkly trinkets and baubles...so utterly without taste, yet with the power to impress and distract at the same time...drives a big, powerful car...all these factors usually point to someone who needs power, needs excess to make up for the fact that..." a whistle followed as he pointed to his groin " There aint much going on downstairs..._if you get what I mean_..."?

Teresa sat there stewing, desperately trying not to give even the slightest hint that yet again Jane had hit the nail on the head...Walter Mashburn had shown her a good time, but he wasn't exactly an earthquake between the sheets.

She sat forward and gave the bottle another spin, surreptitiously crossing her fingers in the hope that maybe this time she would get lucky and be able to challenge Jane into spilling his guts...a ferocious **YESSSSS!** Rang out as the neck of the bottle ground to a halt pointing firmly in his direction and he chuckled at her exultance.

" So...we're not taking the topic of Walter any further huh"? her eyes flashed triumphantly at him,

" No...you asked how long it had been for me..._I told you_...and now it's my turn..."

" I may go for a dare"? he interjected contrarily and witnessed Teresa's shoulders sag,

" _Oh I god damn knew it_...the second I get close...you take any opportunity to pull back" she grumbled as Jane sat there observing her, she seemed keener than he had expected at unearthing his secrets...especially anything of a sexual nature, anything that gave away just what it was that made him tick..._Your gonna have to give her something Patrick...If you want her to be yours...you have to open up_ " So...what's it to be Jane..."? she muttered, fully expecting him to be completely awkward,

" Truth..." he decided, just because he wanted to see her cute little gasp of surprise...and a little bit of him was waiting to hear just what she was dying to know...Teresa gulped, her throat turning unhelpfully dry, _Jesus!_ What on earth could she ask him, for all her blustering, what did you ask a relatively young widower, who's partner had died in such tragic circumstances? Especially when everything you wanted to know...was sexually oriented " Hey...T..._c'mon sweetheart_...I said I was ready to be open and honest with you...you won't offend me...I'm ready for this" he offered gently.

" _What turns you on_...I mean...I'm guessing you've been without for rather a long time...but what arouses you"? she asked, her voice trembling a little her mouth running away with her " _Do you still get aroused_...can you physically..." his eyes filled with warmth, an amber glow lighting their depths and that alone would have been answer enough for her, part of Teresa actually wanted to spare him the embarrassment,

" I get erections..._hard-on's_...whatever you wanna call them" he admitted immediately, with no shame or denial, her cheeks lit up, hot, scarlet, trying so hard not to imagine Jane in such a state but his eyes were twinkling devilishly

" You seriously wanna know what can cause them..."?

" Yes...I um..._god Jane_...this is excruciating...Do you really think we should be doing this..."? his beautiful easy going smile appeared,

" _Doing what_...we're just talking...two good friends...",

" But...once we get back to reality...I'm your boss Patrick...are you seriously, not in the slightest bit embarrassed" ?

" _Awww c'mon_...where is the harm...we're having a beer...two buddies...I'm ever so curious about you...you've sure as hell been wondering about me...don't try and deny it_...c'mon! Teresa_...it's fun...we have enough beer to get absolutely wasted...neither of us will remember this in the morning" she smirked back at him this time, maybe he had a point,

" _Yeeeah_...ok..." his eyes closed as his head fell back.

" _Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_...so what turns me on? _Sooo_ many beautiful things...finger tips..._slooowly_ tracing over my chest...fingernails grazing down my back whilst I'm lost in the depths of a lover…" he paused to shiver " Makes me all tingly...I _looove_ the sensation of a woman's thighs, wrapped around my own while I make love to her..._slowly, deeply_..." this time Teresa thanked god that Jane had his eyes closed as he murmured his preferences because she was sat there practically on fire, her pussy throbbed mercilessly, her juices gushed, her body utterly alive to him " I also adore a long, exceedingly gentle kiss...the kinda kiss that seems to go on for hours...the taste, the texture of a woman's tongue against my lips, in my mouth...that gets me ever so hard..." he ended, his head slowly lowering, eyes lighting the entire room as they opened, bathing her in a furious heat, finding Teresa sat there, completely lost to the world, set adrift on the thoughts he had provoked " _Ooooh I nearly forgot_…" she almost beggedhim to stop knowing another horny revelation would probably send her over the edge " Those tight little vests that Van Pelt seems to favour….their pretty god damn hot"! Teresa blinked hard, something red hot and sharp seemed to stab straight through her heart, her cheeks stung, like she had been slapped..._hard_…was this Jane's plan, unburden himself to safe little Teresa, _everybody's buddy_…did he actually have feelings for Grace Van Pelt…was he merely using her to prepare himself for a fling with her underling?

" Van…Van Pelt…_she gets you hot_…"? she stammered blindly, not even noticing Jane's satisfied little smirk, another bullseye!

" I didn't say Van Pelt got me hot, Teresa…I said her tight little vests turned me on…" she swallowed her relief,

" Oh…_right_…my mistake" she murmured, eyes lifting to find him studying her even closer,

" But not as much as those delicious figure hugging denims you wear" she heard herself exhale raggedly and prayed to god he hadn't as well,

" _Are you sure_…their standard issue Levi work wear Jane, not as alluring as clingy vests"? he shrugged cutely,

" Oh you have no idea woman…it's the way you wear them…you have to be the daintiest cop I have ever seen in my life, your jeans cling, in all the right places…they lead my eye straight to the centre of your sexuality my dear…I love the way your hips sway as you walk as well…and you have _nooo_ idea how spectacular your ass looks in them…" he ended with a gravelly moan of what sounded like pure satisfaction…

Teresa sat there, scorching from the inside, she wasn't really sure what kind of magic spell Patrick was weaving but whatever it was it appeared to be working on her…she just wanted to launch herself at him, to tear his clothes from his body…she was utterly desperate to see what lay beneath…would it be so wrong, given the answer to her question, the lust clearly displayed in his eyes to simply cut the crap, get naked and fuck until they both saw stars…this had to be his aim, his goal…if he didn't want her…what on earth was all this in aid of…_he'd won!_ Her defences had crumbled she had to have him…Jane didn't even reach for the bottle this time, he was waiting with his own question.

" What do you need from a man sexually Teresa…what have you been missing out on all these months…What couldn't Walter give you…"? she snapped back to attention and eyebrow kinking,

" _Umm_…who said he didn't"? he favoured her with a _Give Me A Break!_ stare,

" _Oh please_…you have stomped around the CBI from the first day I met you with a _Come Get Me _sign around your neck…but you always have that look in your eye, a slight tinge of frustration…your fingers are constantly fiddling with your badge, the buckle on your belt, subconsciously reminding yourself that when you get home, you will have to do the job yourself" a smile flickered before spreading right across her face,

" _Ohhhh _you think you got me all figured out right…Mr Smart Ass..."? she drawled and he sniggered,

" _C'mon_…if the top drawer of your dresser aint stuffed with sex toys…I'm Santa Claus"! she broke into a fit of giggling, she simply couldn't help it,

" I bet the thought of that gets you horny too huh"? his eyebrows rose saucily,

" Are you kidding me T…your elfin body, writhing and thrashing whilst in the throes of passion…of course it does" she licked her lips, parched from the eroticism he was creating, needing to delve just a little deeper, Patrick Jane had now proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that despite his past he was an incredibly sexual being…she needed to know how he sought relief.

" Do you miss it Jane…" she probed gently and he met her stare, hearts tripping just a little now,

" Do I miss it…miss what honey"?

" Sex…making love…_fucking_…whatever metaphor you wanna use" she sassed and he chuckled,

" You seriously think, walking tragedy that I am…that I go without"? _damn it_…he'd managed to completely throw her again, she gulped,

" _You don't_…I've…we didn't think you even dated"?

" Teresa…_c'mon,_ you're not that naïve"? she fixed her emerald green eyes on him,

" So…"? he smiled, his beautiful secretive smile,

" Masturbation is my best friend…_Jeeze!_ When the mood takes me…I can rouse the most _beeeautiful _erections…towering boners…I can come for the state of California...if climaxing was an Olympic sport..._I swear to god!_ Send the competition home..." he bragged jovially watching her lose herself in the thought of him once again,

" But…can it possibly replace the touch of a woman"? she breathed with utter longing now,

" My hands are passably soft" he joked and she giggled,

" _Messer_…you know that's not what I mean" he conceded that this was true,

" You mean…do I miss the touch of a woman, that gentle touch that…no matter how hard you try…nothing else comes close…"? a sigh followed " Of course I do…" regret entered his voice and without thinking Teresa reached out…taking hold of his hand, Patrick startling as electricity surged up his arm.

" No-one will replace her…right"? his eyes lifted from the spot where her fingertips traced tenderly against his palm,

" I used to think so…every time I started to imagine being with another woman…wondering what she would smell like, taste of…the touch of her skin…sharing those special moments…then the guilt would kick in…how could I possibly give myself to another woman…when the woman I had promised to love and cherish, my whole life…had died because of me…" he voice faltered, tears sprang up in the corners of his eyes and Teresa's heart began to tear,

" Patrick…you don't need to say…",

" NO…_I do_…I promised you I would be open and honest…I promised myself…as soon as I rid the world of Red John…I looked that monster in the eye and reassured him that once he no longer drew breath, I would be free…I would be able to move on, give in to my temptations…Red John is dead…" her pulse was racing her eyes fixed on his lips as his tongue slowly traced over his lower lip,

" Are you ready…_really ready..._"? Jane slowly reached out, sending the bottle spinning again, inevitably it wobbled to a halt facing herself…

" T...I wouldn't have initiated this cosy game if I wasn't…" his head fell to one side eyeing her a little amorously " And you are becoming a mistress of aversion…"

" How so"? she murmured to a flash of his dazzling smile,

" I confess my biggest turn-on's to you…but when I ask you what you need from a man…and I know your craving it…yet you didn't give up your secrets...nicely dodged agent..."? her eyes lowered coyly, it wasn't that she was avoiding the issue, the sad fact was, she didn't really know and Jane sensed her apprehension and tentatively reached out to trace his fingers under her chin

" Hey…_c'mon_, I know you lust…I know you have needs…so what gets you off..." her eyes filled with mortification,

" Jane…_it's been so freakin' long_…I don't actually know…I really, really couldn't tell you what gets me wet…"! she confessed sorrowfully, his gaze never wavered, his fingers remained in place, stroking soothingly,

" Picture a man…_any man_…rock star…big screen lothario…your idea of perfection…" he paused, she was concentrating, her nose pinched, a tiny vein trembling under the skin " _You got that?_ His image…stamped in your memory, glorious Technicolor yeah? Ok…so what would your image of masculinity need to do…to make you…come" he breathed sensuously, Teresa giggled inwardly, if only he knew who's face she had in her head right now…she inhaled deeply as her imagination began to wander…then again knowing Jane..._he probably did!_

" That look…across a room, the kinda look that tells me that I am on his mind, _he wants me_, he's undressing me with his eyes…one glance which tells me he wants me in his bed…one glance that turns my knees to mush…" Patrick sat there, mere inches from the object of his desire, her eyes closed in contemplation, body swaying just a little as she was washed away on her thoughts " I love big, warm hands…manly hands, I need to be touched, I need my skin set alight…I want a man who knows how to touch me, where to touch me…" he really didn't want to interrupt her reverie but couldn't help himself,

" Do you want a man who can fuck…or make love"? he questioned and an enormous smile erupted,

" _Oooooh_ are you gonna make me choose…don't make me choose Patrick…" she purred and he chuckled,

" _Ohh_ you want it all huh...greedy little law enforcement officer"?

" _Mmmmhmmm_…I want an all- rounder…a guy who can drop his pants, be good to go anyplace anywhere…but when I'm cold and weary after a long day at work…I need a man who might run me a bath, join me under the bubbles for some fun, someone who will take me to bed, and worship me…send me into ecstasy with _sloooow_ mind blowing lovemaking…"

" Do you want a big cock…a guy who can fill you or…does size not do it for you"? he teased and she giggled,

" Big enough to be able to feel him inside me…so long as he knows what to do with what he's got…_he'll satisfy me_…" her voice trailed away, eyes fluttering open, tone a little wistful as they sat gazing at one another " He doesn't exist does he…I'm kidding myself"? his beautiful eyes glowed back warmly at her,

" Teresa…if I thought that…I wouldn't be sat here tonight telling you that I am finally ready to move on…If I can do that…I am certain that your perfect man exists…" he sent the bottle spinning again and it wobbled to a halt facing himself and she looked on expectantly " **Dare**"! he declared forcibly and Teresa took a few seconds to actually realise he'd chosen the other option.

" I dare you…_Teresa Lisbon_…to tell me, who your Mr Perfect was"? again it took her a few seconds to process his request before her eyes bugged,

" _What_…no! I'm supposed to tell you what to…_no!_ your making the rules up as you go along"! she blustered,

" No…I chose Dare…and I am daring you, to tell me…who was he, who was it making your pulse race, setting your cheeks on fire…rousing a flood between your legs…_ahhhhhh_..."! he teased, pointing at her as she lit up again " There you go…_c'mon who was he_…George Clooney maybe? No…too clean cut for you…the guy from that Pirate movie…filthy looking fellow"? she giggled aiming a slap at his bicep,

" Jane…_c'mon_…who even said it was someone famous huh…maybe I don't live in a fantasy world…maybe I like my lovers a little more real"? he gave out a throaty groan,

" _Ohhhhhh c'mon T_…your killing me here…who is it…Ah! I bet it's the guy down in lock up…Marty? _Noo_…I bet it's…_Oh my god_…you aint got a thing for Rigsby have you...Big hands...big shoes..."? he exclaimed riotously watching Lisbon convulse in a fit of hysteria before him,

" _Ohhhh for god's sake Nooo!_ Jane…_noooo!_ It was you…_you beautiful, irritating sonofabitch_...and you...knew...that..."! she ground to a halt…horror instant as she realised what she had said…the look onPatrick's face told herimmediately that he'd heard her…she couldn't turn round and say _Just Kidding!_this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick's pulse tripled in an instant…at first he thought his ears were deceiving him but when Teresa finally shut up, her eyes wide with terror, mouth falling into an O as her jaw slackened…an incredible warmth flooded every sinew in his body…this was the point, given her expression, that he expected her to scramble to her feet, to hurry away and hide from him…the fact that she remained rooted to her seat filled him with hope, should he push it just a little further…the bottle was spinning again until it stopped facing her…and she was ready for it, ready for him, not giving him a second to interrupt.

" **Dare**…" she fired at him, almost like a threat but before he got the chance to think up anything clever, anything to lure her even deeper her tiny gentle hand reached towards him, smoothing around his neck, his rising stubble tickling her palm, her gaze never wavered, shuffling a little closer the air between them crackling with desire " Kiss me Patrick…_you're the man_…you're the only man alive right now who can turn me on…be that man…_kiss me..._"! she demanded gently and he gulped hard, his expression a mixture of terror and delight,

" Teresa…I…_I swear to god_…if I kiss you…I'm not sure that I can stop at merely kissing you..."?

" So…_don't stop_…" she murmured as she drew his face to her own, lips parting ever so slightly to press a kiss to his mouth, flesh sizzling upon impact.

Those first few touches, sublime...tentative, fleeting…she drew back, drowning in how incredibly handsome he was, wanting to remember that split second forever...she moved in again, gaining confidence from the bliss covering his face another tiny sweet kiss followed...and then another...each touch lingering just a little longer, widening his lips as she fed their yearning, hearing Jane inhale deeply, drinking in the sensation.

He gathered her up, placing her across his lap, cradling her in his strong arms as they began to kiss greedily…moist lips swirling, nipping a little as their desires got the better of them…a filthy groan rose from the depths of his throat as she teased him, dropping gentle smooches all around his mouth as he attempted to ravish her, revelling in the sensation of Patrick actually kissing her back…pouring his heart and soul into each smooch his head sinking south, warm nuzzling lips against her neck, feeling her pulse skitter painfully...Teresa clinging on to him for dear life, head thrown back, eyes closed...falling.

Both revelled in the first flush of arousal, Patrick almost unable to control his testosterone as it surged through long forgotten veins, nerve endings springing to life, ready for action, every tiny motion Teresa made, the soft undulations of her hips against his own, pushing a little more insistently as her desire grew...wanting him to know, wanting him to feel her longing.

Hands began to wander, all logical thought ceased, the what if's banished, no more thought of being colleagues, dealing with the aftermath before they even got naked, her eager fingers slid under his vest, whisking it over his solid shoulders before setting to work on his shirt…Patrick returning the favour, attempting to temper the deluge of desire coursing through his veins…the ice which had formed inside himself all those years ago, melting as Teresa's kiss poured sunshine inside them…mindful of the fact that he had never felt so alive, so aroused in such a long time, if he didn't get some kinda grip this would all be over in a matter of minutes and he wanted to savour every second…he didn't want to let her down in anyway…he wanted to be everything she wanted in a man.

She broke away, eyes lit by the fire radiating from deep within her, searching his handsome face earnestly, Patrick's ecstasy blatantly evident, his glorious green eyes twinkling, lips bruised by the lust they had shared...not a shadow of doubt on his perfect features.

" This is _so_ right…_right..._"! she gasped as his mouth sank to her neck, following the elegant lines, igniting her senses as he feasted, his curls quivering as he nodded, her fingers dove into them, unable to resist, needing to cling as her arousal grew,

" _Ohhhyeeeah! _ I don't think…I've been ever been so sure about anything sweetheart…" a wavering sigh rang out as he placed the most deliciously tender smooch in the hollows at the base of her neck, her fingers crunched in his hair,

" _Ohhhh god_…that feels…_soooo_ good"!

" You are…_utterly_ delicious Trea…",

" I want you _soooo_ bad"! she breathed heatedly blindly popping the last button on his shirt, the anticipation of seeing Patrick undressed, naked before her eyes almost too much to comprehend…he was sliding her blouse from her dainty frame, eager to feed the fantasies he'd carried with himself for months…she heard his breath hitch in his throat and her dewy eyes focussed, finding her lover drinking in every inch of her…it felt so good, the sense of being worshipped a long forgotten sensation.

Patrick swallowed hard…Teresa's hard assed exterior didn't compare to the living breathing woman below the standard issue work wear. Her body was beautifully defined, her breasts, despite her small frame, full and luscious and a perfect handful, nipples straining at the sporty bra she wore…he watched as she shuffled a little, drawing the zip down on her jeans and shimmying her way out of them…his heart was in his mouth, she was just his idea of perfection…she was the polar opposite of his late wife…but she was everything he needed now...he didn't want a replacement, or a replica...he wanted someone living...breathing and new.

" Are you gonna join me in the land of nearly naked"? she giggled tremulously and he broke into a grin,

" _Oh mi god!_ The moment of truth huh…you wanna see the goods"? Teresa threw her head back and laughed,

" _Ohhh I get it_…all that jive about big cocks…satisfying me with a good hard fuck…is someone suffering from a touch of stage fright huh! _C'mon Jane_…drop your pants, get naked…_that's an order_…"! wearing the most impish smirk, Patrick went to open the button on the garment, only to be halted by an impatient Teresa, who's fingers flew to unfasten him, wrenching his zip down with such force that he feared for the seams on his jeans and once he felt his cotton cloaked penis fill the void between his fly, he slipped his pants over his hips and dumped them on the floor, his shirt following moments later.

Her mouth went dry…even a gulp and a swift lick of her lips didn't help, her eyes wandered lasciviously over the beautifully muscled planes of his chest, how many hours had she spent wondering, day dreaming about getting him naked…he was all man, golden skin, buffed shoulders, stroke-able…kissable, the sort of man you lost yourself in, a body to explore…and she intended to…

But having resisted for a few moments, her eyes travelled down over his cute abs and tiny belly button...meeting a fine sliver of downy hair, she had to have a visual fix and her cheeks went ever so slightly pink the second they settled on Jane's ample groin...he hadn't undersold himself in anyway...inside his sexy as hell white cotton briefs was a burgeoning erection...her eyes widened as they followed the outline from juicy balls along a thrusting barrel to the crown, deliciously domed and ever so slightly moist...the heat between her folds was now scorching, she was beyond wet...the second Patrick sent his weapon of mass destruction inside her...he would freakin' drown, never mind climax she chuckled to herself.

Leading Lisbon on…turning her on, making sure she was aroused to the point of consent had all been part of Patrick's plan…he'd made his mind up months ago that he _was_ a sexual being…he _still _had a whole heap of affection to give…and the woman he wanted to give it to…was beautiful, angelic Teresa Lisbon.

Reality however, was something _entirely_ different…his hunch had of course proven correct, here she sat before him, dewy skin, huge emerald eyes full of sexual promise…_acute yearning_…his for the taking and there was no doubt she wanted love and human contact as much as he did…but here they sat, both needing it…but they now had to deliver…calling a halt, getting cold feet…_changing your mind_…simply was not an option, there was no going back…he closed his eyes for a few seconds, searching valiantly for his courage…and as her rose bud lips feathered his neck, the pulsing nerves under his ears, rousing a desire filled crescendo in his soul…the man buried deep inside rose again, unchallenged…

His fingertips wandered, wondrously at first following the soft curves of her breasts…thumbs sweeping over her jutting nipples, they tightened further, until she was utterly ripe. Teresa nibbled on her lower lip as a blissful sting ensued the only thing that would temper it would be the warm pads of his fingers on her skin, Patrick, as ever, one step ahead of her, emboldened he played his warm palms up her back, feeling her arch slightly, her body alive to sensation, her bra was unclipped and fell from her shoulders leaving her more exposed than ever before.

His appreciation was immediate…his eyes turned positively molten as they took in the sight before him, Teresa was everything he had dreamed about, her skin prickled with goose bumps, anticipation almost killing her as he delicately cupped each orb, taking their weight and allowed his palms to mould to her form, tracing the pads of his thumbs over both cherry pink peaks, her skin darkened as blood rushed to fill every quivering sinew, her arousal almost total now…

Teresa's head fell back, a gentle wavering moan of pleasure broke the silence pushing her breasts into his hands, electricity feeding her lust, needing more and more to turn the power on full, silently begging his mouth on her, the warm heat and grating texture of his tongue…Patrick fought his remaining demons…he wanted her, he needed her…he didn't need to feel guilty a moment longer…he'd waited long enough…Teresa Lisbon was his future…she held the key.

He lit her up the moment he made contact, his fingers twined in her long, raven hair as he buried his face in the welcoming valley between her breasts…her scent almost intoxicating, skin sweeter than honey…his ravenous lips, unstoppable as he dropped one lush smooch after another, Teresa's low voice, gentle, encouraging…she knew it had been an eternity for Patrick, certain the last lover he'd taken…had been his late wife…his touch was divine, but every time he paused, his eyes would lift and she could sense he was almost awaiting permission…

" Patrick…" she whispered warmly " Take your time…we have all night…" he broke into a bashful grin,

" I think perhaps I may have oversold my talents…I do apologise my love, once a fraud…_always _a fraud" he joked and she traced her fingertips around his hair line, stroking wayward curls away from his stunning eyes,

" Hey…if at any time…you wanna stop…if you're really not ready…you only have to say and…you know I will understand…" she added for reassurance, her pussy protesting furiously with a series of spasms to let her know this would _not_ be satisfactory but thankfully he wasn't about to be dissuaded,

" Y'know…a few months ago, I may have taken you up on that very kind offer…a sexual get out clause…the chance to run away" he slowly puffed his cheeks out to steady his run away pulse " I gotta admit…I haven't been this aroused in such a long time…"

" It's kinda nice huh"? she drawled, her voice raw with lust and he chuckled sending a hand over his stomach to cup the mighty bulge beneath his underwear…again her pussy quivered at the sight of him squeezing with some pleasure at his tight erection, his entire length rolling under his hand,

" _Ohhhhh_ you have no idea…" he groaned and she giggled saucily,

" Yeah…_I do_…remember you asked me earlier what got me wet? Right this second…the thought of your hard cock…filling me right up…fucking me to oblivion…that's what gets me wet Patrick" she ended with a pointed stare and he gulped a little to relieve the tension in his throat,

" _Ohh really?_ So I should…_Umm_…get my pants off and…give you everything you desire huh…"?

" _Mmmmmmhmmmm_…unless…unless you're not ready…and if you're not…like I said…that's totally cool…we can wait…" she gazed adoringly at him " Just promise me that…if you do wanna wait…when you are ready…promise me that…I'll be the woman you come to"? she asked tentatively.

His big, manly palm curled around her throat as he drew her face to his, plump, hot lips parting to claim her own in a blistering kiss which sent a tidal wave of desire eddying right through them both…Patrick pouring every emotion into it…he silenced her fears, his mouth swirling with un-checked passion against her own, enticing her lips apart with breath taking ease before his hungry tongue plunged inside…

Tongues tangling Teresa somehow managed to wriggle out of her saturated panties and they were dumped unceremoniously on the floor…she wasn't waiting another second and Patrick followed her lead and dragged at his shorts, scything them over taught muscled thighs as their breath turned to gasps of exhilaration…giggling broke out as kisses turned sloppy as they fought for oxygen and fell over one another in their quest to be naked…there was no doubt about it, nothing about this had been planned.

For a few seconds they stilled, Jane taking her hands as he slowly reclined onto the enormous couch…Teresa still kneeling precariously on the very edge of the furniture as she allowed her gaze to wander, taking in every utterly delicious inch of her consultant…

He was all man…there was no denying it, he may not have been muscle-bound, swarthy and dark like Rigsby or compact and all action like Cho…Jane was rather soft around the edges if truth be told but…Holy Fuck! He was quite simply…_perfection_.

His body was taught, lithe and the kind you just wanted to bury yourself in…and never be rescued from…he had a stunningly comfortable chest, broad, golden, smattered with fine dirty blonde hair…but there was no getting away from his finest asset…something which was right that second rising from his liberally hairy groin with some menace…sending Teresa's hormones into an utter frenzy of lust…

Patrick Jane had a cock any woman would drop her panties for…a glorious eight inches of hard, utterly satisfying wood, arcing away from his stomach, swaying with masterful rigidity and Teresa's saturated needy pussy was almost begging her to simply impale herself and ride him until she couldn't see straight…

Patrick eyed his elfin-like superior with just as much hunger…never in his wildest, most filthy dreams up in the CBI attic on a long dark evening had he imagined seeing her naked…sure, he had imagined what went on beneath the sharp _Don't mess with me_ work wear she favoured…hell! He'd even had one erotic fantasy about having her on his couch in the Bullpen…had envisaged peeling the zipper down on her black hip hugging Levi's and not even dispensing with the garment…No…he'd planned to dive in between the metal work and material and tongue her through her panties till she begged him for more, squealing like a girl…

But now here she was in all her female glory…her petite frame belying the pure woman she most certainly was…her breasts, a full, voluptuous handful…a gentle curve to her hips…her legs utterly divine, just perfect to wrap around his hips as he gave her what she so clearly craved…_a good hard fuck_…even the dainty dark strip of fluff which lead his desire filled eyes down between her thighs made him dizzy with need…and there was no mistaking her arousal…her nipples pierced the sultry fire glow between them…and there was the unmistakable scent of a woman…Patrick Jane was in no doubt that should he fulfil his fantasy and sent his tongue between her thighs…Teresa Lisbon would be hot, wet, tight…and ready for him.

He surprised her, abs crunching as he sat up, sending one of his arms around her waist, steadying her as she stumbled, straddling his thighs, following his lead until his golden curls were just below her chin and his soft, lush lips were at her throat…her nerves sparked into life, long dormant impulses stirred as he made contact….hitting every single pulse point, scoring a direct hit as he began to eat her alive…one juicy smooch followed the next…his mouth lingering longer until her skin burned…sinking between her breasts…feathering her aching flesh, Teresa utterly awash with desire…her head fell back, her fingers crunched through his curls…she saw stars…_honest to god_…there were fireworks behind her freakin' eyelids.

" _Ohhhh my god_…"! she whimpered, no grip on reality whatsoever as he nibbled his way to her left nipple, pulling at her skin until the peak crested, blood feeding the bloom he roused " _Mmmmmmmmm_…that feels _sooooo_ good" she drawled, her voice now a gentle purr, music to Patrick's ears as he sent his tongue to soothe the throbbing bud beneath it…licking, slithering, demanding a reaction and when her back arched, pushing her breasts into his face, he realised that he'd lost none of his finesse…he switched his attention to the right nipple, this time allowing his warm fingers to cup both orbs…rolling her skin a little feeding his hungry mouth until he was feasting…

" **AHHHHHHH YEEEAAAAH BABY**…"! he growled a few seconds later…Teresa not wishing to go without had sneakily sought out Jane's towering erection and first contact was a fleeting, almost girlie stroke up his magnificent hard length…Just to check her eyes hadn't been deceiving her and she really was completely naked and about to do something so unthinkable with her incorrigible colleague,

" _Oooohhhhh!_ You weren't kidding when you said you could rouse _a towering boner…a beeeautiful erection_…" she sassed, impersonating him perfectly as his lips ceased their ravishing for a few second and he chuckled,

" It usually depends on the object of my lust sweetheart…" she blushed coyly, emerald eyes twinkling enticingly,

" So…I _really_ do have the power to rouse you"? his eyes closed momentarily as she rolled her palm around his entire girth and the sensation sent a fire storm from his balls to his glistening crown,

" _Woman_…you really do ask…_Ohhh my god!_ You really do ask some silly questions" she giggled devilishly as she stroked, curling her palm to skim his engorged veins…

He matched her stimulation touch for touch…as she caressed his cock, Patrick's tender fingers smoothed the insides of Teresa's thighs, back and forth, a sensation _soo _tempting it made her a little dizzy and her body swayed, urging him to take those extra few centimetres, to send her into complete ecstasy…

His gravelly groans mingled with her hot sighs of pleasure as his fingertips slithered between her folds…she lost her mind to her desire…every stroke sent blood careering through her veins, her labia plump, throbbing needing even more…Jane pausing to encourage her thighs further apart and her mouth dropped open with a hastily squealed _Oooohhhh Patrick!_ As he shuffled her upwards until her glistening pussy was positioned just above his face.

" I gotta do you…every which way Trea…I wanna taste you sweetheart, wanna feel your heat…" she found herself holding her breath…surely to god he wasn't gonna…_Ohhh god_…his breath, hot and scorching, sending shockwaves through her skin, closing in on her sex…_Ohhh god! Patrick Jane gave head…he was gonna…._

" _Ohhhhhhhhhhhmiiiigod…Jaaaaaane…_"! she cooed throatily as his tongue slithered the entire length of the juicy crevice between her thighs, her finger nails raked his scalp, eyes closed to wallow in a sensation so sublime, Teresa felt pretty certain it would never be matched.

His tongue swirled, delved, licked…probed, darting against her vulva, leaving it aflame…leaving Teresa panting, begging him for mercy…each foray a little deeper than the last, nudging at her hole, lapping at the molten juices.

She bucked hard into his face, simply unable to remain still, she heard him snigger at her impatience and his hands clamped to her hips to hold her in place as he feasted on her nectar…he sent her into orbit as he pressed the tip of his tongue into the hot, dark void at her centre…a sharp, heated gasp rang out swiftly followed by a _Fuck Me!_ Her back arching gracefully to temper the surge of pure electricity that lit her up…

Her body writhed into every thrust, Patrick greedily tonguing her into submission, taking her to the very edge, her stomach muscles coiled, a heat so furious fizzing through her pelvis…closer and closer and closer, tiny fingers digging into his buffed shoulders, her thighs completely splayed as he traced his fingers against her engorged labia, tweaking her clit…his tongue sliding deeper, pulsing back and forth…_faster, faster, faster…_

The world ceased to turn, the heavens exploded before Teresa's eyes as she was engulfed by the most powerful climax she'd ever experienced…Patrick held her as she melted, her entire body in flames, pussy throbbing uncontrollably as she rode the waves of pleasure he'd bestowed…fearing she would never breathe unaided again…if he could do this to her, with his tongue and fingers she mused, he would probably kill her with his cock?


	4. Chapter 4

" Baby…are you ok"? Patrick whispered a few moments later after Teresa remained still in his arms, a warm puff of breath against his shoulder reassuring him that she was still alive…slowly her head lifted, cheeks delightfully pink a coy smile playing around her lips as she nodded shyly,

" _Ummm_…yeah, I think so…I'm _sooo_ embarrassed" she whined burrowing her face against his shoulder and he chuckled,

" _Embarrassed_…why"? a slow smooch followed, tiny kisses against flushed lips,

" I…I don't think I've…_umm_…" he lifted her chin the second it began to fall and he realised she was starting to drown in her insecurities,

" _C'mon T_…I've just given you head…you're not shy" he teased a little and this time a twinkle lit her eyes,

" _Ohhh mi god Patrick!_ I don't think any man has ever…made me come so hard…_I completely lost it_…I feel like a…a complete amateur…" she stammered for want of a better word and he tenderly drew a couple of damp curling locks away from her beautiful face,

" Hey…I wasn't thinking any such thing…I think I should perhaps warn you right now that…I'm more than likely to come, the second I slide inside you honey…I have a feeling you will be so hot and tight…I won't be able to restrain myself long enough to satisfy you again"? Teresa held his gaze, his warm ocean green eyes ever so earnest and she cupped his face, dropping gentle kisses to his temples, the tip of his nose before settling on his lips,

" Somehow…I kinda…don't believe you"?

" _Ohhh really_…you wanna bet"?

" _I'd rather fuck…_"? his eye brow kinked mischievously,

" You good to go"?

" _Mmmmmhmmm_…how about…you…"? their eyes dropped to survey the state of Patrick's erection, his cock still rigid, his glans thoroughly primed, she giggled impishly " Guess that's a **Yes!** Then"?

She frowned a little as he indicated to her to turn around merely using his fingers, she shot him a frown, and this time he took hold of her by the shoulders and bodily turned her, before her disappointment had chance to take hold, his hands surfed over her hips, rising to cup her breasts, perfect handful's, moulding her hot pliant flesh to his own, allowing her head to loll back, her petite frame fitting to his so perfectly…

She shuffled just a little as his penis surged up and down the indent between her butt cheeks, leaving a hot sliver of pre-cum, igniting shivering nerves to explosion point, her breath caught in her scorched throat as Patrick skilfully coaxed her body to open up to him, her thighs slipped apart and he drove his shaft between them…

Ragged growls of pleasure filled the fire lit room, bodies writhing with desire, Patrick angling his frame to ram his hips into her pelvis over and over, his length chaffing slippery folds until Teresa could barely take anymore…her pussy was already beginning to tighten, she needed cock…she needed a fuck, curling an arm up around his neck, gripping at his golden curls Patrick heard her beg, her voice a mere whisper but she stated her intentions clearly…_Fuck me Patrick…take me, right now…long and hard…Fuck me now!_

His teeth raked her ear lobe, his fingers busy between her labia, swirling her clit until coated with hot, lush juice, Teresa holding her breath, still unsure of whether she was right here, in a cabin in Northern California or lost in her darkest, most erotically indecent fantasies…

His penetration was delicious, seconds of pure filthy porn…his glans slithering into her hole allowing her hot greedy muscles to dance and suck on him, enticing him into her pussy before expelling him…feeling the burn as he sank inside again, his flesh ordering her muscles to respond to his heat Patrick feeding his cock inch by inch, bending back a little to watch Teresa welcome him, hearing her beg him for more…filling her most intimate space…rising up and up, cushioned by dark velvet heat…deeper and deeper until…he was home, buried inside her tight, clutching pussy…both breathing out raggedly, revelling in the thrill.

He slowly guided her onto all fours, her peachy tight ass high, filling his eyes as he began to thrust…within seconds she was purring with satisfaction, the room filled with the sound of sex…his gravelly cries of ecstasy, his tight balls slapping against her as he found a rhythm…his cock scything up and down, plundering her heat…hands gripping at Teresa's tiny hips as they swayed into every invasion and her pleasure, music to his ears.

There was no regret in what they were doing_, how could there be_…it felt so effortless, love coursing through every sinew as they drove one another to heaven…everything Patrick had imagined could be so wrong about taking another lover…was proving to be everything he'd been missing all those years…he knew now that no other woman could have filled the void than Teresa…the feelings inside himself right this second, lust, desire, adoration, love…_yes!_ This word, this sensation above all other…Love…_he loved her_…he loved her with every heartbeat, every fibre of his body and every hard inch of his cock.

Teresa felt her fingers tighten against a cushion below her, tempering the inferno inside her pussy, the intensity of Jane's lovemaking had taken her completely by surprise…it had been so long since a man had consumed her, every teeny tiny muscles was alive and dancing to his tune…the ache in her loins was almost painful but Patrick Jane was the only man alive who could satisfy her.

Who would have known that such a world weary, tormented soul possessed such desire? She'd spent more hours than she cared to admit to, fantasising about him…His lithe body, so graceful beneath his clothes…His big, warm hands, the hands of a man who knew how to touch…even the sight of him prone, on his battered old sofa…where did he go to in his dreams? And then there was the halo of ever so slightly wayward golden curls which framed his face and gave him the slightly naughty cherub persona…All those hours spent day dreaming about Patrick Jane, _sexual being_ and now…

Here they were, locked at the hips, his fabulously thick, hard penis pummelling her throbbing walls, nudging her core with an urgency Teresa had never known, humping like rabid animals until their ecstasy reached fever pitch…

Without a word, merely a flurry of breathless pants, Patrick's magic hands soothed over the quivering muscles inside Teresa's abdomen…she followed his lead…her voice almost raw as he guided her up onto her knees…his knob dove even deeper into her being, cocooned by her womb, he guided her into position, her hands against the wall before her, thighs spread as he began to buck…greedily receiving everything he brought.

Their desire drenched cries meshed as he built his speed once again, taking her long and hard, burying his length in her welcoming wet heat to shrieks of pure need, Teresa felt every inch of him, his veins grazing her tender walls, his gloriously juicy glans as it nudged her cervix, her hips involuntarily rolling to entice him deeper, cushioning each thrust…

Patrick's eyes dropped to take in the filthy sight of his cock glistening with his lovers juice as he surged back and forth, her tight butt grinding into each stroke, craving what was to come…begging him for even more…

His head was spinning, _Christ!_ The entire room was spinning, he was a man possessed, he'd gone without for so long…_too long_ that his plan to take Teresa slowly, to enjoy every beautiful second of what he had known would be special, something to be cherished was turning into maelstrom of carnal desire…She didn't seem to mind, _hell!_ She was positively encouraging him to treat her like trash but for Patrick, he needed to get a grip…

Teresa Lisbon wasn't some two bit hooker he'd propositioned on the streets, and there had been many lonely nights where he had considered this…but Teresa was the woman he wanted, when the time was right, she was the only woman he wanted to make him a man again.

Using every ounce of self-restraint he had left, the trickiest of Bio-feedback techniques, he slowed his pulse, slowed his rampant stroke until he was using his hips to withdraw, _sloooowly _allowing his meat to graze her pussy, teasing jangling nerves into submission, over and over, slowing with each retreat, hearing her gasp at such blissful stimulation…her gasps turning into whispers of delight as he sent his fingertips between her saturated flesh, twirling her clit as he invaded her over and over, again her arm curled around his neck, pulling her body taught, tempering his stroke, building the longing…

She felt bereft as Patrick finally brought her torture to a close…drawing his cock clean out of her pussy but he didn't leave her lonely too long, he turned her around, his hot, thick shaft squashed against her belly, the most dazzling smile lighting his face…Teresa felt tears sting the corner of her eyes as soon as she realised that the joy she was giving him, was in Patrick's beautiful eyes as well…the light which had been dimmed all those years ago, was now glowing softly and his lips parted, enticing her to kiss them and they fell upon one another ravenously.

He carefully lay her down, his lips, hot, lazy against her own, tongues tangling wickedly as he surveyed her mussed hair, the emerald sparkle in her beautiful eyes and the blush in her skin, breasts, full, milky globes topped with enormous jutting nipples, thighs splayed to display her arousal to his lovelorn eyes…his mouth watered as he sank over her, lips playful, brushing each peak, sucking them into the warm depths of his mouth, suckling voraciously as her dainty fingers sank into his curls, raking his scalp, sending electric thunderbolts to his murderously tight balls.

Before he knew it, Teresa has reached between their slowly humping torso's and seized his thick shaft…playfully cajoling his erection into a throbbing rod, she guided his hips over her own, tracing his glans between her quivering folds until he felt her heat and her need and as his mouth settled on her own, lips rolling sensuously over hers he rose a little and sent his manhood between glistening lips, the pleasure was almost too much…Teresa watched in complete joy as his back arched, his body defined, shoulders crunching as his pleasure swept him away and a roar of unadulterated lust echoing off the walls as he took her completely once more.

This time they clung to one another as they rode each other hard, every thrust deliberate, stretching, coaxing Teresa's satin walls into a quivering mass of desire. Her tiny warm hands wandered…mapping out the firm planes of his back, feeling every muscle work as her powered his cock to her very core, marvelling at his masculinity, the stubble on his cheeks as it tickled her jaw, her neck, the tingling soft spot under her ear as he feasted on super sweet skin.

She found the strength and dexterity to lift her legs locking her calves over his hips, altering the angle of her pelvis allowing Patrick to rise onto his forearms and his thrust deepened, sending his penis to her depths, breath strangled in parched throats as the sensation almost carried them away…Patrick's cries intensified as he took over once more, gathering Teresa up, positioning her thighs either side of his own so she was squatting over his lap…cradling her in his strong arms she began to hump.

Clinging to one another's glistening bodies, Teresa took Patrick over and over and over, allowing her pussy to squeeze every time she bore down over his entire length, his balls throbbing mercilessly against her butt, red hot, ready to explode…she slowed her stroke, writhing in some desperation, feeling the onslaught of orgasm, tummy's coiling genitals flushed.

She was on her back in a flurry of giggles as Patrick up-ended her once again, kissing furiously as he began to thrust…desperation kicking in as he built his rhythm, his incredible body surging over her, hot breath mingling as they began to tumble…within seconds their lovemaking had become a gloriously spectacular fuck…bodies completely in-sync, hips crashing, breasts bouncing, balls slapping…the floodgates began to open…breathless gasps became guttural cries of ecstasy…Teresa's fingernails raked at Patrick's heaving back as her thighs tightened…her breath failed her, eyes startled as she finally unravelled…

She was coming…wave after wave of indescribable pleasure drowned her…within moments she watched Patrick give in to his desire, his entire body rigid…and then the eruption, deep inside her core, a molten river of cum, his pelvis shaking at the sheer force of his ejaculation…her walls exploded again, quivering furiously against his rod, his beautiful face contorted in surprise as he shot his load for a second time, the intensity leaving him breathless…ream upon ream of creamy juice soothing the ache in Teresa's flesh, an unending river of seed…his voice a mere whisper…calling her name…until the ecstasy subsided and he took her into his embrace, unable to let go for fear of what came next.

Teresa was numb, her body felt almost boneless…What on earth had they just done…well **doh!** _OK stupid question_…she had Patrick Jane's magnificent cock still nestled in the depths of her satiated pussy and his soft, rhythmic heartbeat was below her ear…and…and _yeah!_ Those were his soft, tender lips at her neck.

She screwed her eyes shut momentarily…**Jesus! **_Please don't let him say this was a mistake…please don't let him say he shouldn't have done that?_ She chanted inwardly…**I need him!** _I need him close to me at all times_…Teresa chewed anxiously on her lower lip, he was stirring…she braced herself, _any second now_…he was gonna make his excuses and…

" _Hey_…"! goose bumps sprang up all over her at once, the mere sound of his voice and he aroused her, a harsh gulp followed and a timid response,

" _Ummm_…hey yourself"! she managed jauntily as she finally lifted her head to survey his wanton masculinity " _Mmmmmmm Pat…rick…_" she murmured as his mouth met her own, a delicious slow kiss following, fanning the flames a little more as his greedy tongue took time to explore the warm cavern of her mouth,

They lay for a few seconds the only sound the crackle of the logs in the grate…eyes wandering lustily around each other's flushed features. _His eyes are like the ocean! _Teresa mused silently as Patrick's fingers trickled aimlessly up and down her spine…_I could lose myself in her body foreve_r_!_ he admitted to himself.

" I think it goes without saying…" he murmured with a cheeky glint in his eyes " That I have wanted to do that, _with you_…for a _very_ long time"? her eyes lowered coyly,

" _Oh really_…well you certainly kept it well hidden"? she teased to a gusp of astonishment,

" _Oh c'mon_…fine detective like yourself and you hadn't figured out where I disappeared to in the middle of a briefing, or late at night when we were brainstorming in the bullpen"? Teresa cocked her head to one side and studied her lover for a few seconds,

" Jane…you vanish on me daily…" she began, her voice sarcastically whiny which turned stroppy when he broke into that knee wobblingly sexy smile he adopted when he knew she was pissed " _Wait a minute_…I hope your _seriously_ not suggesting that you left vitally important CBI meetings to go and…you went to…" he was nodding now, glorious green eyes aflame as he watched the supposition do a couple of laps around her over active imagination,

" _Go on_…finish that thought…" she gulped,

" No need…as always, you are one thought ahead of me…"

" _C'mon_…I wanna hear you say it…I wanna hear Senior Agent Lisbon say something so utterly filthy it will surely get me hard again" her eyebrow kinked,

" _Oh really_…you like me being filthy huh…you get off on your commanding officer talking a lil' dirty…"? his lips brushed the hollows at the base of her neck, sucking a little at her tingling skin,

" _Mmmmhmmmm_…_c'mon_…where do you suppose I sneaked off to…and what did you deduce I was doing"? his voice low, enticing,

" _Nah_…I don't believe that even you would be that unprofessional"?

" You still haven't said what you think I was doing…so _unprofessionally…_" he challenged and this time a smirk curled Teresa's lips,

" Your seriously telling me that…last Thursday, when La Roche was briefing us on the Espinoza bust in Fresno…you left the Pen after ten minutes because you were…horny? _C'mon_…you're the one always blinding us with the intricate science of Bio-Feedback…you seriously couldn't have waited twenty minutes for a wank"?

" _Ahhh yeahhhh_…now that's what I'm talkin' about…"! he drawled lasciviously, his head falling back as her voice, wrapped around such a primal description sent electric currents eddying through hyper sensitive veins and Teresa broke down giggling,

" **No!** I seriously don't believe you…I…I came up to the attic as soon as the meeting broke to see if you were ok…you were…_you were fine_…"? she stammered incredulously to more chuckling and more perfectly aimed smooches,

" Oh believe me Lisbon…if you had been…_oooh!_ Around three minutes earlier…you would have walked in on one of my legendary boners…" they lay there sniggering, Teresa in complete awe, Patrick revelling in his secret, she slowly drew her tiny pink tongue over her lips,

" Well, going on the ride you just gave me…I guess that would have been a sight to see"?

" Oh you have _no_ idea my dear…there is nothing quite like a furtive wank…knowing that you are mere feet away from civilisation, I always have it in the back of my head that you may pay me an impromptu visit…" her eyes were wide, emerald green saucers,

" And yet…you still…you still creep up there to jerk off…what if I had walked in on you…I mean before this…before we gave into one another and did _this_ tonight…"? he grinned a little sheepishly,

" Oh there have been a couple of close shaves, believe me sweetheart…but then, maybe that just arouses me more…"? she eyed him hungrily, begging an explanation,

" So…last Thursday…if I had been a few minutes earlier…"? Patrick closed his eyes and shivered.

" I started getting hard just watching you, you sat astride a chair, remember…the old wooden chair over by the TV…you didn't even bother turning it around you simply straddled it…I'm telling you, where your concerned, no amount of Bio-Feedback seems to work on my cock…I attempted to distract myself but your blouse was open a button more than usual and I could see the swell of your, utterly delicious breasts…" she started a little,

" **Ohmigod**…do you think anyone else noticed"? he rewarded her panic with a slow, lush kiss,

" _Mmm_…no, I don't believe so…I think I was the only one looking"?

" Oh…_thank god_…I think"? she added, wrinkling her nose " So…you didn't hear a word I said once you could see down my blouse"?

" _Correct_…especially as you were wearing a rather sexy black bra…which I then began to imagine stripping you of…once I started imagining my mouth feasting on your nipples, my fingers would wander under your pants…your panties would be wet…and that was the point I sorta realised I had a hard on and I surreptitiously slipped out of the room and made my way upstairs" he ended with a shrug, but Teresa wanted more, the detective in her kicked in, she wanted details, as graphic as possible,

" _And_…"! she chivvied impatiently, Patrick's eyes flashing dangerously at her,

" _And what_…you've seen what I am capable of my love…"? he hedged as her pert pink lips wandered menacingly, smooching a blazing path from one chocolate brown nipple to the other, fingertips grazing the downy forest at the centre of his chest,

" If you want to reopen your investigation Patrick Jane…I suggest you flesh out your case a little more...I want details…"! she asserted.

" _Ohhhhh I see_…well, by the time I got to my room, my cock was throbbing…I had hoped to douse the flames merely by my usual means…_Masturbation_…**Meh!** A complete waste of semen in my opinion…but sometimes I do like to treat myself…"

" So…did ya get naked"! she whispered, her pussy trembling at the prospect,

" I removed my pants, you would have approved had you seen my underwear, I do look rather impressive, even if I do say so myself" a tiny snort escaped,

" And not in the slightest bit modest huh…"? he grinned and swayed his hips a little until his hot shaft grazed her thigh, Teresa's eyes bugged even more as a furious fizzing erupted in her pussy, he was stiffening again, she was already wet for him,

" I didn't stop to consider the possible consequences, being caught…making a mess…I unbuttoned my vest, opened my shirt, got comfy, well, as comfy as a man can be on the palette I call a bed, slipped my cock through my underwear and began to stroke…I find a firm grasp is best…" he informed, rather matter -of -factly " Nothing better than the sensation of feeling your blood flowing through your veins…my balls were scorching…I tempered that with the thought of your mouth on them, sucking, the tip of your tongue dancing around my perineum…you, my dear have a perfect grip for male masturbation…utterly sublime…I actually wish you had a penis, so you could feel what I felt earlier" he teased, again his head lolled and a slow ragged breath escaped, Teresa lay there completely enchanted at the scene Patrick was painting,

" So…_umm_…you just lay there, touching yourself…you took it all the way…"? she enquired before shaking her head in disbelief " **Naaaah!** You can't have done…_Jane_…you climax like a fucking Am-Trak express…there is no way you were sporting the kinda hard on I know your capable of, you shot your load as magnificently as you did ten minutes ago…and you cleaned up n zipped up before I walked in on you…you simply wouldn't have had time"? he gasped indignantly,

" _Teresa Lisbon_…are you calling me…and my magnificent erection a fraud"! she dissolved in a fit of giggles, dodging to avoid his mouth as he attempted to kiss her into submission,

" Ye…**yes!** _God damn it_…yes I am…your lair didn't even smell of sex…and believe me…you smell _sooo _fucking hot when you've come…where was all the Kleenex…you didn't even break sweat"! she exclaimed to more chuckling,

" Teresa…if you had snuck in on me…you would have seen my body in the depths of pleasure, every sinew pulled taught as my hands tormented my cock into a blissful release, you would have been mesmerised by the sight of me humping furiously against my palm, my back arched at the point of surrender and a perfectly controlled release of seed…I'm not a messy climaxer…I wasn't a noisy fucker either until you had your filthy way with me earlier" he teased and her lips dropped open as she squeaked,

" **ME!...**I…**Doh!** _you started all this_…you and your childish games…we wouldn't be laid here naked and sweaty if you hadn't challenged me to Truth or Dare"! he grinned back, eyes twinkling flirtatiously,

" _Ohhh c'mon_…I hardly needed to twist your arm…" he paused for a few seconds, heart skipping frantically before he voiced the concern in his head, he needed to know, he couldn't put off voicing the greatest fear any longer " Hey, T…please don't tell me this…was a mistake, please don't tell me you regret the last two hours…I…I don't think I could bear it sweetheart" he whispered tremulously and Teresa's heart melted completely.

Her small hands framed his face, gazing earnestly into his beautiful green eyes, shaking her head resolutely, knowing that Patrick was questioning the wisdom of what they had just done, what they had shared, eased her fears slightly, knowing that what she was about to say, was not gonna scare him off this time.

" Patrick Jane…you have spent the last ten years…driving me _completely_ insane…and not in a hot, sweaty sexy way either…" she muttered although her eyes still danced with delight before him " I guess I realised not long ago that…No other man alive was ever gonna measure up to you…The second I realised that you are truly the only person I know I can rely on, you're the only man in the world that I trust…with my life…and my heart…I knew I was either doomed to a life of solitude, devoid of love…because I honestly believed that…that you would never open up to a woman ever again…and that was fine…cos I knew you were at least on the same path as me…remember the night you took Krystina Frye out…" he nodded, seeing the agony fill her pretty features " Jesus! I thought I would die…I've watched you sass and flirt your way around Northern California…but I knew your heart was locked away and I would always have you close…Patrick, I would never have allowed your little game earlier to go as far as…as it has, had this all just been a challenge to me, or if I thought you were using me, to see if you still had it in you…" he seized at her lips, his kiss forceful, demanding, full of unquenched yearning…

" Teresa…_I love you!_ I can't fight that any longer, I can't deny it because it's fact…I want to be with you, I want to spend the rest of my days with you, I want to be your very best friend, your protector…your lover",

" You _seriously _mean that…_Jane…_I don't wanna leave here, whenever we leave here and have you retreat…if we're gonna be together…_we're together_…no sneaking around, no tom foolery, no pulling the wool over people's eyes…I want to be able to say to people, whether it's at CBI or socially…_This is my partner…Patrick Jane…_"! she stated resolutely to a dazzling smile of affirmation from him,

" I want that too…more than anything…" he breathed, playing his hungry lips against her temples to a purr of satisfaction as his tender finger tips slithered between satin thighs, finding her hot, wet and waiting " I also…want you more than anything…"

" _Ohhhhh mi god_…please tell me…your good to go…_Ohhhhh_ you _soo _are"! she cooed having blindly sought out his burgeoning erection fondling his shaft deftly to a ragged groan of pleasure,

" _I wonder_…how much sex we could possibly have whilst incarcerated out here _hmmm…_"? she chuckled furiously, hands rising to his shoulders to shove him back down onto the couch,

" _Hmmm_…depends on your powers of recovery…"? her eyes dropped to find his penis rising menacingly from his dirty blonde snatch, thick, hard and begging for a ride,

" Does this…answer your question babe"? she flicked her tousled hair back over her shoulders before sinking towards him for a slow smooch as Patrick manoeuvred her into position,

" _Oooooh_…do you think…fucking someone's brains out is a federal offence"? she questioned naughtily, nibbling delicately on a fingertip as Patrick threw his head back and roared with laughter,

" I really don't know…guess there is only one way to find out"?

**The End**


End file.
